dos_ragnarokfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters
You may wish to look at the calculations page. Key In the pages below, the categories are: * State: Whether the creature is crazed, hostile, friendly, or neutral. * Known region(s): Areas where the creature usually appears. * HP: The range of hit points a creature of the specified race can have. * AC: The armor class for creatures of the listed race. * Speed: The speed at which the specified race moves (Humans have a speed of 10). * To-hit: The modifier in the above HIT% formula. The lower it is, the more likely the creature lands hits. * # of attacks: The number of attacks a creature gets per turn. For example: player speed = 10, creature speed = 20, creature attacks = 3; the creature will get 6 attacks per player turn. * Damage base: The range of damage used in the above DAM formula. * Special att/def: The damage a creature can do through its special attacks. These attacks are listed in their descriptions above. More information can be found by clicking on the monster links. Monsters Click the name to go to the monster page. * Adventurer * Air Ghola * Anssk * Anti-Jag * Anxarcule * Archer * Archmage * Aspenth * Balder * Bandit * Bartan * Bartok * Basilisk * Bear * Berserker * Bloodslug * Blue Wisp * Blur * Borgon Vile * Breeder * Breleor * Brown Bat * Chameleon * Cockatrice * Corpse * Denizen * Draugr * Dreg * Dwarf * Edgewort * Eitri * Elcich * Elgar * Elle Giant * Emanon * Enchantress * Faleryn * Fenrir * Fire Dragon * Fire Giant * Freyr * Frost Bat * Funnel * Fyleisch * Garm * Gas Ball * Ghost * Giant Squid * Gibberer * Glard * Gnome * Golem * Gorm * Grange Pawn * Grey Terror * Guardian * Gulveig * Gymir * Halcyon * Harbard * Hatchetfish * Heimdall * Hel Dragon * Hela * Hill Giant * Homunculus * Hreset * Hrygar * Ice Dragon * Ice Sphere * Illusion * Imp * Iridorn * Items * Ivy Creeper * Jacchus * Jagrèdin * Jormungand * Kalvin * Knell Bird * Knilb * Kobold * Konr Rig * Lacunar * Li-Krin * Living Wand * Loki * Lorkesth * Lower Dwarf * Magician * Migdnart * Minion * Moleman * Morph * Mudman * Nidhogg * Nidslacr * Nymph * Odin * Ogre * Orc * Pale Moss * Pelgrat * Phantom Asp * Phausq * Plog * Preden * Pyrta Ath * Qivuit * Ramapith * Ranger * Rashok * Rat * Raven * Red Ooze * Retchweed * Roc * Rock Giant * Ruxicon * Sandiff * Scyld * Secitt * Sentinel * Serpent * Shade * Shadow * Shadow Dog * Slinn * Slywert * Sorcerer * Spirit * Stalker * Stun Jelly * Stun Worm * Summoner * Surtr * Swordsman * Terrain * Thokk * Thor * Timemaster * Trader * Trader (Bazaar) * Troll * Tyr * Ull * Uorik * Valkyrie * Vampire * Vanisher * Vanseril * Vidur * Warrior * Watcher * Weird Fume * Werewolf * Whale * Wier * Wight * Wild Boar * Wild Dog * Wizard * Womera * Wood Dwarf * Wraith * Wyvern * Xyxort * Yapok * Yeti * Zardon * Zombie Category: Monsters